Une nuit pas comme les autres
by Pouki26
Summary: Mizuki joue encore à la somnambule et se retrouve une fois de plus dans le lit de Sano...
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis en pleine relecture de ce fabuleux manga et enfin je me décide à écrire une petite fic sur Sano et Mizuki. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Une fois de plus, Mizuki se retrouva être victime de son légendaire somnambulisme. Après être descendue de son lit non sans une certaine indiscrétion e sa part, elle se dirigea en tanguant légèrement dans la salle de bain pour boire un peu d'eau.

Inconsciente de ses actes elle souleva la couverture de son coloc qui s'éveillait doucement et se glissa à ses côtés tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule dans un mouvement naturel.

Habitué depuis près d'un an à cette situation qui semblait se répéter une à deux fois par mois, Sano la laissa faire et ramena la couverture sous son cou avant de passer un bras protecteur sur sa taille et de tenter de replonger dans le sommeil.

Izumi avait toujours su contrôler ses pulsions et son désir intense et passionné pour la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté envers elle, se contentant de la regarder dormir et de caresser légèrement son visage avant de déposer parfois un baiser sur son front et de lui-même se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'Ashiya se recouchait par erreur dans son lit, il ne pouvait maîtriser les battements de son cœur qui cognait fortement dans sa poitrine, ressentant un feu brûlant embraser son corps entier. Feu qui ne s'éteignait qu'au petit matin quand la jeune fille, confuse et honteuse, s'échappait des draps dans un cri de stupeur s'excusant d'avoir une fois de plus squattée chez lui.

Cependant, cette nuit là, Sano ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Avoir Ashiya prêt de lui ne l'aidait en aucune façon, mais la plupart du temps et après avoir lutté contre son instinct de mâle il parvenait à retrouver le sommeil mais ce soir il sentait qu'il était arrivé à bout.

La fille qu'il aimait était dans son lit entre ses bras, son visage innocent tout près du sien, les lèvres entrouvertes, le contact de ses jambes et de sa poitrine de femme contre lui. Bon sang, comment avait-il fait pour se maîtriser tout ce temps ? Il était un homme après tout. Mais son amour et son respect pour Mizuki l'avait toujours empêché de commettre l'irréparable.

Agacé de ne pas réussir à dormir voir même de sommeiller, il se redressa sur un coude afin de contempler le doux visage de celle qu'il voulait garder auprès de lui. Il effleura son visage écartant les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de se laisser glisser vers son nez et sa bouche, sur laquelle il s'attarda quelques secondes, appréciant la douceur et la tiédeur de ses lèvres.

Il ne s'écarta qu'au moment où Mizuki remua faiblement dans un petit « hum » s'enfonçant plus profondément sous les draps en agrippant le maillot de Sano.

« _Bon sang, elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Comment suis-je censé résister ? Ashiya, tu t'exposes vraiment au danger en agissant de cette manière. Je vais vraiment te sauter dessus si tu continues_ »

Comme si elle répondait à ses paroles, Mizuki souffla son nom.

« _no… Sano_… »

A sa voix, un frisson de chaleur parcouru l'échine de Sano qui posa sa tête dans la chevelure de la jeune fille pour en humer l'agréable effluve qui s'en dégageait.

« _Ashiya, tu sens si bon. Je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi ? T'avoir près de moi est devenu si naturel que quand tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision je m'inquiète. Jamais je ne te laisserai. Je te protégerai. Je te veux rien que pour moi._ »

« _Sano_… »

_« Non ! Ne prononce plus mon nom de cette manière où je vais vraiment finir par craquer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir encore bien longtemps. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Pourtant je te désire tant. Je te désire tellement que ça me fait mal. »_

Sur ces mots il passa sa main sous le menton de Mizuki afin de relever son visage vers le sien et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans son sommeil Ashiya rêvait de son bien-aimé et sans le savoir répondit au baiser de Sano qui écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il hésita à abandonner sa bouche, inquiet de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle restait endormie. Alors dans un élan de tendresse et de passion il força l'ouverture de ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue et tout son corps s'électrisa quand il rencontra celle de Mizuki. Jamais encore il n'avait embrassé de fille et il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à ressentir autant de plaisir.

« _Ah Ashiya ! Te rends tu seulement compte que je suis fou de toi ? Sais-tu ce que je peux ressentir ? Etre avec toi m'apaise et je me sens moi-même mais je voudrais tellement plus._ »

Effrayé à l'idée que Mizuki se réveille, Sano libéra ses lèvres et, à contrecœur, s'écarta un peu. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre de se laisser aller de cette manière. Quelle serait la réaction d'Ashiya si elle reprenait conscience ? Comment se justifierait-il ?

Il avait si souvent lui dire qu'il était au courant du fait qu'elle soit une fille mais avait toujours craint que cela ne lui porte préjudice. Néanmoins, il faudrait un jour qu'ils en parlent tous les deux. La relation qu'ils entretenaient ne suffisait plus à Sano depuis bien longtemps. Il en était de même pour Mizuki mais il n'en savait absolument rien.

Alors qu'il se décida à lui tourner le dos pour plus de sécurité pour elle, et pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'embrasser à nouveau, il la vit se redresser d'un seul coup, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le lit du dessus et se mettre à hurler de terreur. Sans une once d'hésitation, il entoura la jeune fille de ses bras, passant une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant son visage dans son cou pour la calmer.

-Ca va aller Ashiya ! Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fais un cauchemar.

-Sano, Sano…

Mizuki se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, inondant le maillot de son ami et amour, et enroula à son tour ses bras autour de lui, agrippant de ses mains le dos du jeune homme.

Izumi essayait de lui parler doucement, tentait de l'apaiser, mais rien à faire. Ashiya semblait ne pas réussir à se calmer.

-Ashiya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le ton de sa voix le trahit. Il commençait à être réellement préoccupé par l'état de Mizuki. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

-Dis-moi ! Parle bon sang !

Tous deux assis dans le lit, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, Sano posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mizuki pour l'écarter afin de voir son visage, mais elle se cramponnait si ardemment à lui qu'il renonça à se séparer d'elle et la serra alors davantage contre lui, attendant qu'elle se calme.

C'est dans de nombreux sanglots étouffés que la lycéenne essaya de s'exprimer. Elle avait conscience d'être dans les bras de Sano. En temps normal, elle se serait bien vite écartée, les joues cramoisies et le cœur battant la chamade, honteuse et mal à l'aise, mais là c'était différent. Elle venait de faire un terrible cauchemar et elle avait plus que besoin de ressentir la chaleur de Sano contre elle. Certes ça paraissait sans doute bizarre entre garçons mais en cet instant, elle ne se posait plus aucune question.

-J'ai…j'ai fais un affreux cauchemar…

Elle bafouillait et risquait de mettre du temps à s'expliquer, mais Izumi s'en fichait.

-Raconte-moi !

-J'ai…j'ai rêvé que tu mourrais… qu'on te tuait.

La voix de Mizuki se brisa davantage et le flot de larmes qui commençait à se tarir reparti de plus belle. A cette révélation, Sano se tendit quelque peu et resserra encore son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

-Il y avait du sang partout…plein de sang…Sano… c'était horrible.

-Chut ! Calme-toi !

Il lui caressa les cheveux souhaitant plus que tout la rassurer. Il aurait voulu se fondre en elle pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, mais il ne pouvait se contenter que de vagues mots et étreintes. Il comprenait désormais la raison de son cri à son réveil et de ses pleurs. Mon Dieu, comme il se sentait mal en cet instant. La souffrance de Mizuki était également la sienne. La voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur et lui nouait l'estomac mais il était fort et résistant. Il ne pouvait se laisser à se morfondre à son tour. Elle l'avait vu mourir dans son rêve. Il fallait donc qu'en retour il lui prouve qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien.

Il posa de nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules et la détacha de son dos afin de planter son regard dans le sien. Il rencontra un visage ravagé par la tristesse et la peur mais ne se laissa pas attendrir davantage. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite.

-Ashiya ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je vais bien alors cesse de pleurer !

Elle le regarda, désespérée et embarrassée, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire s'arrêter ces maudites larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sano en essuya quelques une du revers de la main tout en continuant de lui parler doucement.

-Détends-toi ! Tu devrais te recoucher et essayer de te reposer un peu. Ca va passer.

-Non !

Alors qu'il cherchait à la rallonger, Mizuki posa une main sur poitrine dans un geste de refus.

-Pardonne-moi Sano ! Je suis pitoyable je sais… Je…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. J'ai eu si peur. Ca paraissait si vrai.

Le jeune homme la regardait, décontenancé, ne sachant plus très bien quoi faire pour apaiser la demoiselle en détresse.

-Excuse-moi ! Un garçon ne devrait pas pleurer ainsi, je le sais…

-Arrête de t'excuser ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Mais si !

Elle s'étouffa dans un sanglot et toussa bruyamment.

-Attends, je vais te chercher un peu d'eau.

Au moment où Sano s'apprêtait à quitter le lit tournant le dos à Mizuki, cette dernière l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, refermant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Non ! Ne me laisse pas, je n'ai pas soif. Me quitte pas Sano. J'ai peur ! J'ai terriblement peur.

Sans réfléchir, Izumi fit face à Ashiya, et dans un geste qui les surpris tous les deux il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leur baiser s'éternisa durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Sano libéra tout son amour envers la jeune fille qui elle-même se laissa faire, bouleversée, mais heureuse que celui qu'elle l'aime l'enlace aussi soudainement.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Mizuki avait enfin cessé de pleurer, mais aucun n'osait s'adresser le moindre regard préférant garder la tête baissée.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un deuxième chapitre nettement plus court que le premier mais je promets de me rattraper dans le dernier que je publierais rapidement.

_**ju5tin3**_ merci pour tout tes commentaires pour hanakimi et SDK. Je ne peux pas te répondre par message privé car il semble qu'il y est un problème chez toi. Peut-être as tu mis une option qui fait que les gens ne peuvent pas te laisser de messages. Tu devrais regarder.

* * *

Les yeux exorbités fixant un point imaginaire, les esprits confus, les cœurs battants à tout rompre, Mizuki et Izumi gardèrent le silence pendant une longue et interminable minute où aucun n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Sa..Sano m'a embrassé…Qu'est ce…qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ose même pas relever la tête.»

Suite à ce baiser les larmes de Mizuki cessèrent aussitôt et l'angoisse de son cauchemar s'envola. En proie au doute et à la peur accompagné d'un profond sentiment de joie et de passion, elle ne savait que faire. Pourquoi Sano l'avait-il embrassé ? Elle était pourtant censée être un garçon à ses yeux.

Ne sachant comment réagir face à cette soudaine situation elle bredouilla de vagues excuses et sauta à bas du lit pour disparaître dans le sien, mais une main attrapa son poignet l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Sano se leva à son tour et sans hésiter passa un bras autour de ses épaules soufflant tendrement à son oreille.

-Ashiya, attends !

Partagé entre le désir de lui échapper afin de se réfugier sous ses draps pour cacher sa terrible gêne et l'envie irrésistible de se laisser aller contre lui, s'abandonnant à son étreinte, Mizuki ne pipa mot et attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Mizuki, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Sano se racla la gorge, cherchant la meilleure manière de lui avouer ses sentiments mais il n'en voyait aucune. Alors finalement il sortit de but en blanc les simples mots qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps envers la jeune fille.

-Je t'aime !

A ces mots Mizuki tressaillit dans les bras de son ami et déglutit péniblement. Elle qui s'était tant répétée que cela serait super que Sano puisse l'aimer, voilà qu'il venait de prononcer la fameuse formule magique. Mais elle avait toujours pensé que cela était impossible, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir de quelconques sentiments pour elle étant donné qu'elle était supposée être un garçon. Bouleversée et désorientée par cette vérité, ne trouvant quelle attitude adopter, elle remua entre ses bras cherchant à se soustraire et prit le parti de rire, de faire comme si Izumi se moquait d'elle. Dérouté par le comportement de Mizuki, Sano la libéra et l'observa quand elle lui fit face un énorme sourire sur la face se passant une main derrière la tête comme pour se gratter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sano ? Comment tu pourrais m'aimer, je suis un garçon.

Elle se détourna faisant mine de se diriger vers la salle de bain quand elle entendit dans son dos le jeune homme déclarer d'une voix quelque peu irritée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Mizuki stoppa net, surprise par le ton employé.

-Quelle différence cela fait-il que tu sois un garçon ou une fille ? Je t'aime et je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Il fit un par vers elle comblant la distance qui les séparaient, et sans la toucher il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Hein ? Mais comment ça ?

C'était l'apothéose. Mizuki était prise au piège.

-Tu as très bien compris ma question.

-Euh…je…Je te considère comme un bon ami.

-Comme un bon ami, c'est tout ?

Ashiya se retourna et rassemblant tout son courage le regarda fixement dans les yeux tout en reculant progressivement.

-Tu es…un ami très précieux Sano… Tu es mon meilleur ami...et…et je tiens beaucoup à toi…mais nous sommes deux garçons tu sais…et donc…on ne peut pas…

N'y tenant plus, Sano la plaqua contre le mur en tapant du poing au-dessus de sa tête effrayant la jeune fille.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de cesser de mentir.

-De…de quoi parles-tu Sano ?

Le cœur de Mizuki s'emballa, la tension était à son comble. Elle fixait hébétée le sol ne pouvant se résoudre à affronter le regard insistant d'Izumi qu'elle sentait peser sur elle comme s'il la transperçait de part en part.

-Ashiya, tu pensais que je ne remarquerai rien ?

Ne comprenant pas les mots du jeune homme elle osa enfin relever la tête croisant des yeux implorants qui semblaient la pousser à se révéler. Oh que oui, elle voulait lui avouer qu'elle était en vérité une fille, mais si jamais il s'avérait qu'il parlait de toute autre chose elle aurait l'air bien. Elle préféra garder le silence priant pour que leur confrontation s'achève au plus vite tant elle était sous pression. Mais Izumi ne paraissait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et posant ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de son visage, il l'observa durement.

-Nous partageons la même chambre depuis plus d'un an… Tu pleures facilement, tu es mince et souple…les traits de ton visage sont si fins…

Horripilée qu'il l'a décrive de cette manière, elle lui lança un regard peu amène.

-Où veux-tu en venir Sano ?

-IDIOTE ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Les yeux de Mizuki s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Il l'avait traité d'idiote et non d'idiot. Alors…Sano savait…Sans le comprendre, elle était à la fois effrayée et rassurée. Enfin, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui cacher son précieux secret. Mais…

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Peu importe comment je l'ai su. Ce qui compte c'est que je le sais depuis le début, et que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait que grandir.

Cette fois Mizuki ne pouvait plus lâcher Sano du regard tant elle était surprise et attentive à ses paroles. Alors comme ça, il savait tout depuis son arrivée et il ne lui avait rien dis.

-Ashiya, réponds-moi ! Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Euh…je…

Sous le choc de ces révélations, elle ne parvenait à articuler le moindre mot. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage. Déterminée, elle serra les poings et sans le quitter des yeux elle prononça les mots que lui-même avait tant désiré entendre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sano et ce, depuis mon arrivée.

* * *

Désolée si c'est un peu bidon^^


	3. Chapter 3

Laissant libre cours à ses sentiments suite à la déclaration de Mizuki, Izumi posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille un sourire radieux inondant son visage, ses yeux pétillants de joie. Rouge pivoine et terriblement gênée, Ashiya ne parvenait à décoller ses yeux du bouton de pyjama du jeune homme qu'elle fixait sans se rendre compte.

« Mon Dieu…Que faire que faire que faire ? J'ai dis à Sano que je l'aimais et il sait que je suis une fille. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait. Ah je sens que mon cœur va éclater tellement je suis heureuse. Est-ce qu'il va de nouveau m'embrasser ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si… »

Elle fut subitement tirée de ses pensées par la voix du jeune garçon.

-Ashiya ! Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

A cette proposition Mizuki se crispa davantage, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Dire oui pourrait sembler pervers…Mais dire non serait comme si elle le rejetait, ce qu'elle ne désirait pas du tout. Alors elle se contenta de lui lancer un bref petit coup d'œil avant de fermer les yeux attendant qu'il prenne les choses en main, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire bien trop désireux de goûter à nouveau aux douces lèvres de la lycéenne.

Izumi prit le visage de Mizuki entre ses mains et lentement apposa ses lèvres aux siennes, tout d'abord dans un effleurement à peine perceptible, puis dans un élan de passion il lui écrasa la bouche complètement dans un baiser passionné.

Tout d'abord craintive, Mizuki se détendit légèrement puis retrouvant enfin l'usage de ses bras elle agrippa le pyjama du garçon posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille. Leurs langues dansaient un étrange ballet se liant et se déliant en en voulant toujours davantage. D'instinct, Sano et Mizuki se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre leurs poitrines se rencontrant, et quand Izumi interrompit leur baiser, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui.

-Ne t'éloigne jamais de moi Ashiya, je veux que tu restes à mes côtés. Tu veux bien ?

-O…oui !

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment tout heureux de s'être enfin confiés quand Mizuki rompit le silence, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Euh Sano !

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On devrait peut-être retourner se coucher. On se lève tôt demain matin.

-Oui c'est vrai. Allons dormir !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir Sano s'empara du poignet de Mizuki et l'entraîna malgré elle dans son lit. Il s'allongea en premier et l'attira à lui la plaquant contre son torse tout en ramenant sa tête dans son cou et passant un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sano ? Je vais dormir dans mon lit, je t'ai assez embêté comme ça.

- Tais-toi et dors !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu as fais un cauchemar il me semble, tu dois encore avoir peur. Si tu dors avec moi tu n'auras rien à craindre.

-D'ac…d'accord.

Mizuki ne trouva rien à répliquer et se laissa aller tout contre Izumi qui apprécia le contact de ce corps féminin contre lui. Il lui avait ordonné de dormir, mais après ce qui venait de se passer le pourrait-il vraiment ?

Il ferma les yeux souhaitant que le sommeil le gagne au plus vite mais rien à faire, la proximité de la jeune fille l'empêchait de s'endormir et il se fit violence pour ne pas fondre sur elle pour la posséder toute entière. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

De son côté, Mizuki ne parvenait même pas à abaisser ses paupières tant elle était contractée et excitée de la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait. Parviendrait-elle à trouver le sommeil ? Elle en doutait fortement. Certes ils avaient à de nombreuses reprises dormis ensemble mais cette fois c'était différent. Les circonstances étaient telles qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus de simples amis.

Une heure entière s'écoula sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Pourtant la position dans laquelle se tenait Mizuki devenait quelque peu douloureuse. Il fallait qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle soulage son dos endolori, mais elle craignait de réveiller Sano qui semblait dormir à poing fermé. Du moins le croyait-elle. Elle souleva sa main posée sur le torse du jeune homme endormi et remua le plus doucement possible pour changer de posture frottant inconsciemment sa poitrine contre lui.

Alors qu'elle retrouvait une position adéquate le corps tourné vers l'extérieur du lit, la voix de Sano la fit tressaillir.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon.

-Non je ne dormais pas. Et toi que t'arrive t-il ?

-J'avais juste un peu mal au dos.

-Je vois.

L'instant d'après Mizuki sentit une main se caler sur le bas de son dos et des doigts former de petits cercles appuyant sur ses os meurtris d'avoir tenu une pose inconfortable trop longtemps.

-Sa…Sano ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te soulager un peu.

-Ah d'accord !

Suite à ces mots, Izumi se redressa et apposa sa deuxième main et massa la jeune fille qui était tendue jusqu'à la moelle ce qui eut le don de le faire rire.

-Ashiya, tu devrais te détendre et cesser d'être sur la défensive.

-Hum moui…

Il dû la masser plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle daigne se détendre pour de bon et quand Sano remarqua qu'elle sombrait finalement peu à peu dans le sommeil, il osa soulever son t-shirt pour y glisser ses mains afin de poursuivre son massage qui se transformait en d'étranges caresses.

Comme dans un rêve, Mizuki sentait les mains expertes d'Izumi sur sa peau nue et il lui fallut un certains temps pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas en plein songe. Quand elle reprit pleinement conscience de la réalité, elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que Sano se penchait sur elle l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Oh tu ne dors pas. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Euh oui merci.

Sano se rallongea à ses côtés enveloppant la jeune fille de son bras tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux afin d'en humer le délicat parfum qui s'en dégageait. La profonde attirance qu'il ressentait envers Mizuki et l'envie irrésistible de lui faire toutes sortes de choses lui brûlait les entrailles. Et elle, que ressentait-elle ? Désirait-elle davantage qu'un simple baiser ? Certes ils avaient le temps. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments ils avanceraient à leur vitesse, mais avoir la fille que l'on aime dans les bras n'était pas l'idéal pour réfréner ses ardeurs et ses pulsions de mâle.

Inquiet à l'idée de l'effrayer mais partagé entre le désir de lui sauter dessus et de la garder seulement dans ses bras le restant de la nuit, il se décida à faire quelque chose. Resserrant son étreinte il l'embrassa dans le cou et sentit Mizuki trembler entre ses bras. Comme elle ne protestait pas il s'engagea à aller un peu plus loin en la couvrant de petits baisers dans la nuque.

Troublée au plus profond d'elle-même et soumise aux caresses du jeune homme, Ashiya frissonnait de plaisir et paraissait en attendre davantage mais au grand jamais elle ne s'aventurerait à l'avouer. Cependant, sans se rendre compte elle se lova un peu plus en arrière contre le torse de son ami ce qui encouragea ce dernier à aller plus en avant dans ses cajoleries.

Il la prit par l'épaule et la retourna de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos, et sans une once d'hésitation il écrasa sa bouche en forçant l'ouverture de ses lèvres à la recherche de sa langue. Il sentait son ventre chauffer et son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine s'efforçant à ne pas la dévorer d'une traite. Conscient de son désir pour elle et comprenant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler bien longtemps il choisit subitement de se détacher d'elle, mais à sa grande surprise Mizuki s'accrocha à lui et décollant sa tête de son oreiller vint à son tour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Satisfait, Izumi s'allongea sur Ashiya prenant bien soin de ne pas l'écraser et quand elle passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou, ils sentirent un flot de sensations les envahir. Sano détacha ses lèvres de celles de Mizuki et l'observa un moment. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle croisa son regard ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ils n'étaient que deux lycéens encore mineurs et aucun n'avait encore fait l'amour. Bien qu'à cet instant elle en avait terriblement envie, elle doutait que cela soit une bonne idée. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander de cesser et quand il passa une main sous son t-shirt caressant son ventre, elle retint sa respiration.

-Ashiya ! N'hésite pas à me dire si tu veux que je m'arrête.

Comme elle ne répondait pas il l'embrassa de nouveau et glissa sa main brûlante plus haut sur son corps jusqu'à effleurer ses seins qui pointaient sous l'excitation. Ils se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre, et prenant courage Mizuki coula une main farouche sur le dos de Sano frottant sa paume contre sa peau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration s'accéléra. C'était comme si plus rien existait. Comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle magique où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Un véritable et pur bonheur d'amour partagé à deux.

Sano quitta à contrecœur les bras d'Ashiya pour retirer son haut ainsi que celui de sa partenaire qui chercha d'emblée à se cacher, mais déjà le corps de ce dernier alla de nouveau peser de tout son poids sur le sien. Peau contre peau, la chaleur et le bien-être les enveloppèrent entièrement et Izumi passa une main dans le dos de la demoiselle qui tomba rapidement sur ses fesses qu'il empoigna avec ferveur arrachant un cri de surprise à Mizuki. Cependant, quand il ramena sa main devant voulant la glisser sous pantalon de nuit, elle agrippa son poignet dans un hoquet. Un simple regard permit à Izumi de comprendre et il retira sa main pour la poser sur sa joue.

-Pardonne-moi Sano, je ne peux pas.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça ! Nous avons tout notre temps.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa bouche avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté tout en la gardant prisonnière de ses bras. Face à face ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes souriant et heureux.

-Bonne nuit Sano.

-Bonne nuit.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, la couverture remontée sur leurs épaules, ils s'endormirent cette fois-ci rapidement, bercés par leurs souffles réciproques.

* * *

Cette fin peut vous paraître bâclée. Je n'ai pas fait de lemon car j'estime que ce ne sont que des lycéens mineurs et qui savent à peine embrasser. J'espère néanmoins que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues.

Merci à toi Yuna de m'avoir lu et laissé des reviews.


End file.
